


Kanjiteru futari sure chigatte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Barebacking, Drinking, Feelings, First Time, Kinks, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru estaba intentando tener el ritmo, porque aunque no quisiera emborracharse completamente, sabía qué si la noche les hubiera llevado a algo, no iba a aprovechar de su amigo borracho mientras él tenía el control completo de sus facultades mentales.Estaba difícil, increíblemente.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kanjiteru futari sure chigatte

**Kanjiteru futari sure chigatte**

**(La sensación de cuando nos encontramos)**

“Pues, ¿Qué piensas de celebrar tomando algo?”

Hikaru era una persona muy confiada.

Normalmente, habría estado seguro de lo que iba a responder Yuto.

Esta vez no, pero todo lo que podía hacer era culpar a las ganas que tenía que aceptase la invitación.

“Tú y yo, ¿quieres decir?” Yuto dejó de cambiarse y lo miró, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

“No, quiero decir tú y el figurín 3D.” no pudo evitar de responder Hikaru, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Bueno, todo el mundo fue ya a casa a regodearse en la derrota. Pues supongo que sólo quedamos tú y yo. Los ganadores, ¿recuerdas?” dijo, poniendo su sonrisa mejor.

Y ahora Nakajima también sonreía, algo que lo hizo sentir mejor.

“Está bien, creo. Me vendría muy bien relajarme un poco, esta edición fue agotadora.” le dijo, y volvió a vestirse.

Con mucha decepción de Hikaru.

Dado que él se había cambiado ya, decidió que iba a dejar el cuarto, antes de hacer algo de que se podría haber arrepentido. O no. Aún no estaba seguro de donde fuera dirigida esa noche, todo lo que sabía era que le hacía falta pasar un poco de tiempo con el menor, posiblemente en un lugar público.

Y mientras salía para ir a esperarlo en la planta baja, le echó un último vistazo y suspiró.

Quizá, no muy público.

*

“Las piernas todavía duelen.” se quejó Yuto, bebiendo su tercero o cuarto cóctel.

Masticaba un poco las palabras, pero todavía parecía en control.

Hikaru estaba intentando tener el ritmo, porque aunque no quisiera emborracharse completamente, sabía qué si la noche les hubiera llevado a algo, no iba a aprovechar de su amigo borracho mientras él tenía el control completo de sus facultades mentales.

Estaba difícil, increíblemente.

“Oh, por favor.” le dijo, tragando lo que quedaba de su cóctel y haciendo señal a la camarera para que le llevara otro. “No trates de hacerme creer que no fue fácil para ti. Anda ya, es humillante cuanto seas mejor que nosotros en cosas como esta.” le dijo, con una mueca. “Bueno, en muchas cosas. Creo que Yamada en este momento sea en casa dándose golpes en la cabeza.”

Yuto rio y asintió.

“Lo siento. Voy a intentar dejar de un lado mi competitividad la próxima vez, y voy a dejarle ganar una. Lo merece.” bromó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Y de todas maneras, no es que sea sencillo. Sólo es que, sabes…” se encogió de hombros.

“Oh, por supuesto. Es natural. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.” le dijo Hikaru con una sonrisita.

Yuto se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras seguía bebiendo.

“No entiendo de que te quejas. Hiciste los mismos puntos que mí.” subrayó.

“Sí, supongo que sí. Tiene que ser mi día de suerte.” dijo, agradeciendo la chica que le había llevado el cóctel y atacándolo directamente frente a la mirada atenta de Yuto.

“Quizá no fue una buena idea, la de nosotros que bebemos juntos. Nos hace falta alguien que nos controle.” se burló del mayor, que en respuesta se encogió de hombros.

“Bueno, hoy fue decretado que somos los mejores. Podríamos haberle pedido a Yabu de venir para controlarnos, pero no creo que va a levantarse de la cama durante la semana siguiente.” sonrió. “Tendrás que conformarte con mi irresponsabilidad.”

El menor inclinó la cabeza y lo miró fijo por un rato, aparentemente pensativo.

“Todavía intento entender si estás intentando emborracharte o hacerme emborrachar.” lo informó, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a Hikaru que lo lamentaba ninguna de las dos cosas, pues se relajó.

“Supongo que tendremos que esperar para enterarnos, ¿no?” dijo, la voz de repente más baja.

Yuto puso la que podía pasar como una expresión engreída, y asintió.

“Supongo que sí.” confirmó. “Voy a tomar algo más de beber. Necesito caminar, o no voy a volver a levantarme de esta silla.” le dijo, y luego se fue al bar, la mirada de Hikaru fija en él.

Iba a tener que apresurarse a beber; tomó un largo trago del vaso e hizo una mueca.

No podía tener el ritmo.

*

El viaje en taxi había sido... desordenado, habría dicho Hikaru.

Le había dado al conductor la dirección de Yuto, dado que estaba más cerca del bar, porque el menor reía demasiado para hacerlo solo.

“Recupérate, Yuto. No bebiste tanto.” le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

“Lo sé. Sólo estoy achispado, juro.” respondió Nakajima, balbuceando un poco. “De todas maneras, estoy mucho más allá de lo que Kota diría que es una cantidad razonable de alcohol.” puntualizó.

Fue el momento de Hikaru de reírse, y el hecho que siguió más que requiriera el chiste le dijo que tampoco él estaba completamente en control.

“Lo sé. Pero la cantidad razonable de alcohol para nosotros, según él, ¿consiste en qué? ¿Una pequeña jarra de cerveza ligera?” preguntó.

“Algo así. No confía para nada en nuestro juicio, y no entiendo por qué.”

“Nos conoce. Por eso.”

El coche se paró, y ambos sobresaltaron.

“Oh. Llegué.” dijo Yuto, mirándose alrededor como para asegurarse que estuvieran realmente frente a su edificio. “Bueno, fue divertido, Hikka. Deberíamos…” hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. “Al infierno. Quieres sub...”

“Sí.” dijo Yaotome de prisa, sin dejarlo terminar, provocando otro ataque de risa por su parte.

Pagó el taxista y siguió a Yuto, ansiado.

Debería haberlo planeado mejor, en vez de andar a ciegas.

Y un poco borracho.

“No tienes vergüenza.” dijo Yuto al mayor mientras esperaban el ascensor.

“Fuiste tú que me pediste de subir.” le hizo notar Hikaru, apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos, levantando una ceja. Y fingiendo de no necesitar el suporto físico.

“Pero fuiste tú que pediste de tomar algo. Y que me has hecho emborrachar.” siguió el menor, todavía sonriendo.

“Bueno, si tenía planes sobre eso, los arruinaste. Te emborrachaste solo.”

Yuto se echó a reír, entrando en el ascensor.

“Aquí necesitamos la presencia de Yabu.”

Hikaru hizo una mueca, imaginando la escena.

“Sí, pero luego habría insistido para permanecer sobrio y nos habría llevado ambos a casa. Nunca habría dejado que te siguiera.” le dijo, y en ese momento Yuto se hizo más serio; dio un paso hacia él y se bajó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

“Pues estoy feliz que tenga la destreza física de una abuela de ochenta años.” murmuró, mientras llegaban a su planta. “Vamos. No digo que voy a ofrecerte algo de beber, pero me gustaría que siguieras siendo funcional. Tengo agua y un fregadero donde podemos lavarnos la cara.”

“¿Después de toda la pelea para hacerte emborrachar?” Hikaru se fingió asombrado, y lo siguió al piso.

“Creía de haberlo hecho solo.”

Fue Yaotome que se hizo más lascivo ahora, y lo empujó contra una pared.

“Pero no he dicho que lo lamentara.” susurró. “Ahora, hay otra cosa que tengo que saber: exactamente, ¿Cuánto estás borracho?” preguntó, intentando mantener el control bastante de dejar responder Yuto.

“Bastante de no parecerme para nada raro.” respondió el menor con una risita. “Bastante de poder pasar sencillamente por alto el hecho que te conozco desde cuando tenía once años.” continuó, empujando las caderas contra Hikaru, sonriendo al oírlo aguantar la respiración. “No tanto de hacerte tener crisis morales sobre lo que estás a punto de hacer.” terminó, inclinando la cabeza de un lado y mirándolo a los ojos, tan intensamente que Hikaru sintió que resistir a la tentación habría sido imposible, incluso si Yuto hubiera bebido todo el sake en Japón.

“¿Y qué piensas que esté a punto de hacer?” preguntó, lamiéndose el labio inferior y acercándose más a él, sin dejar dudas sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Nakajima cerró brevemente los ojos, respirando hondo; luego tuvo éxito de sonreírle, y llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza.

“Podrías querer comenzar con besarme, Hikaru.” dijo, ya sin provocar, y fue todo lo a que pudo resistir el mayor.

Hizo como solicitado, poniendo los labios contra los de Yuto, fuerte, abriéndolos casi inmediatamente en busca de su lengua, saboreándolo e intentando grabar el sabor en su mente.

Ahora no estaba muy feliz de haber bebido tanto. No quería olvidar ni un detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Llevó la boca a su cuello, dejando la marca de un chupón, lamiendo alrededor de la piel sensible mientras Yuto gemía.

“Sin duda no bastante borracho de pasar esto por alto, Hikka, que demonio…” se quejó, pero de todas maneras llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza para guardarlo allí.

“Lo siento.” murmuró Hikaru contra su piel, desplazándose a su hombro, mordiéndolo. “No, de verdad no. Me hace falta...” respiró hondo, inseguro sobre lo que quería expresar. “Déjamelo hacer, Yuto. Por la mañana vamos a contar los cardenales, ¿vale?” dijo al final, y sabía qué sonaba muy mal, pues se sorprendió cuando Yuto asintió y se calló.

Hikaru se tomó su tiempo vagando por su piel como quería, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en los otros sentidos, para focalizarse en la consistencia, el sabor, escuchando los sonidos que hacía Yuto, mucho mejores que cualquier cosa pudiera haber imaginado.

Al retirarse abrió de vuelta los ojos, miró su trabajo e hizo una sonrisita.

“Espero que tengas base en casa.” se burló de él. Yuto miró abajo e hizo una mueca mientras analizaba las manchas violáceas en la piel.

“En maquillaje van a desaprobar. Joder, _Yabu_ va a desaprobar. Nunca nos dejará olvidarlo.” se quejó.

Hikaru volvió recto, inclinando la cabeza.

“¿Acabaste con Yabu? ¿Quieres acostarte con él en vez que conmigo? Porque si es así puedo irme y puedes llamarlo. Pero tengo que decírtelo, probablemente Kei va a matarte de manera lenta y dolorosa.” dijo, pero en vez de responder Yuto eligió de retomar el control de la situación, invirtiendo las posiciones para que el mayor estuviera con la espalda contra la pared.

“No quiero acostarme con Yabu. No deseo incurrir en la furia de Kei. Y me gustaría mucho que cerraras esa boca ahora, y me dejaste hacer mi trabajo.” le dijo, y sin ningún miramiento se arrodilló, liberándose rápidamente de los vaqueros y de la ropa interior del mayor.

“Decir ‘mi trabajo’ y acabar así lo hace parecer muy mal para ti.” le hizo notar Hikaru.

Yuto hizo una sonrisita, luego se acercó y lamió la erección de Hikaru.

“O increíblemente bien.” dijo, malicioso.

Y luego el mayor se sintió más borracho de lo que fuera de hecho, mientras la boca de Yuto le llevaba a un tipo completamente diferente de intoxicación.

Le envolvió los labios alrededor, casi como si estuviera desafiando a alguien para como parecía serio, tomándolo enteramente y teniéndolo en la garganta cuanto pudo, antes de tener que retirarse para respirar.

“Dios, Yutti, ¿puedes recordarme por qué esperamos tanto para hacer esto?” dijo Hikaru, la voz profundamente excitada mientras bajaba los ojos al menor, que parecía ser bastante engreído.

“Porque siempre trato de no lucir mis innumerables talentos en este campo. No querría parecer fácil.” dijo, sonriendo.

Hikaru le cogió el collar y lo tiró arriba, presionando la boca contra la suya.

“Bueno.” dijo después. “No los luzcas. Ahora que me enteré, no querría que los publicitaras mucho.”

Yuto puso un aire sorprendido.

“Quieres decir que después haberte tomado la molestia de invitarme a un trago, hacerte invitar a mi casa, ¿ni vas a jactarte con los demás? Tengo que decírtelo, estoy ofendido.”

Hikaru lo besó una vez más, como si fuera obligado a hacerlo.

“Vale, veamos cómo va y luego elegiré que decir.” concedió.

“¿Tenías algo específico en mente?” preguntó el menor, a Hikaru hizo una pausa, pensativo.

Bueno, por supuesto tenía algo en mente. La cosa que había desencadenado todo esto.

“Sabes, Yutti…” empezó, intentando tomarlo a la distancia. “Como comprobamos hoy, tienes una seria de talentos. En más que una cosa.” le dijo.

“Quieres decir como saltar, fuerza de agarre, ¿y chuparlo a la gente?” bromó el menor, con una sonrisita.

“Así es.” confirmó Yaotome, asintiendo. “Y, al parecer...” se encogió de hombros. “Bueno, hay algo en que fuiste excelente, ¿verdad? Algo en que batiste también el record del sensei.” intentó darle indicios.

Y cuando Yuto entendió de que hablaba, se echó a reír.

“Oh. Pues es esto.” le dijo. “Dios mío, eres aún peor de lo que pensaba. Cuando me pediste de ir por un trago pensaba que fueras sólo atrapado en la victoria y quisieras celebrar a lo grande. No creía que mi haberme doblado por completo tuviera algo que ver con la situación.” lo provocó, inclinando la cabeza de un lado.

Hikaru tragó y dio un paso adelante, empezando a liberar Yuto de su ropa.

“Soy un hombre, ¿Qué podías hacer?” se quejó, quitándole la camiseta y procediendo a los vaqueros. “El asunto del teléfono plegable no ayudó. Me pusiste imágenes en la cabeza, Nakajima. Fue muy grosero por tu parte, soy sorprendido que ninguno de los otros te haya esperado para intentar hacerte emborrachar.”

Yuto se rio más, mientras lo ayudaba en la operación de desnudarlo. Luego volvió contra la pared y se encogió de hombro.

“No lo necesitabas, ¿sabes?” dijo, la voz ahora sin malicia. “Hacerme emborrachar, es decir.”

“Pues tienes que ser realmente fácil.” le dijo Hikaru, y no le dio tiempo de responder. Lo hizo girar, llevó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo tiró para que se apoyara contra la pared, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. “Pues, ¿estás bien así?” preguntó, preocupándose del hecho que fuera realmente cómodo.

“Voy a estar perfectamente cuando harás algo, Hikaru.” le dijo el menor, mortalmente serio. “Querías que me doblara, me doblé. Querías follarme... bueno, adelante.”

Hikaru oyó el tono irritado, pero estaba demasiado allá para preocuparse de eso.

“Bueno. Genial.” dijo, agitado. “Tienes algo que puedo utilizar para…”

“Sí.” lo interrumpió Yuto. “Pero no será necesario. Estoy seguro que puedas ser fantasioso, si debes.”

Hikaru se salió los ojos, y a pesar del alcohol y de la confusión por el comportamiento de Yuto, se puso enseguida a trabajar, arrodillándose detrás de él y no tardando mucho en empezar a prepararlo, utilizando los dedos y la lengua. Eso, al menos, pareció hacerle olvidar al menor de estar irritado.

“Dios, Hikka.” jadeó, empujándose contra de él, ahora en una posición casi obscena, los brazos cruzados contra la pared, la cara apoyada en esos mientras se ofrecía completamente a Hikaru. “Tengo que decirlo, siempre he pensado que tu bajo fuera un instrumento muy afortunado.”

El mayor se rio, empujando tres dedos a fondo dentro de él, tocando una vez más el punto que hizo derretir a Yuto bajo sus curas.

Al considerarlo listo, se puso en pie detrás de él, bajándose para dejar que su pecho adhiriera contra la espalda de Yuto.

“Vas a tener mucha más suerte.” le dijo, lamiéndole una oreja, sonriendo al oírlo resoplar.

“Ahora no seas engreído. Aún tenemos que demostrar que merezca la...” fue interrumpido cuando Hikaru lo mantuvo abierto, dejándole sentir su erección.

“¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?” le murmuró al oído, y no esperó antes de empezar a empujarse adentro, aferrándose a sus caderas mientras avanzaba, despacio, dejándoselo sentir completamente hasta que fue completamente adentro.

Se quedó quieto, y era una tortura, pues casi tuvo ganas de gritar cuando Yuto se giró y asintió, diciéndole que podía moverse.

Salió casi completamente y volvió a empujar adentro, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo, el calor a su alrededor sin duda demasiado para que pudiera esperar de resistir.

“Dios, Yuto. Eres tan maravilloso, ni puedo describirlo.” murmuró mientras seguía moviéndose, cada empujón más duro del precedente.

“Tú tampoco estás nada mal.” respondió Yuto, las palabras murmuradas, y ahora no era culpa del alcohol.

Se movió contra Hikaru, como si no pudiera tener suficiente, y gimió hondo cuando el mayor llevó una mano a su cabeza y hesitó, como si no supiera hasta donde pudiera llegar. “El pelo.” gimió entonces Yuto. “Tíralo. Está bien.”

Hikaru aceptó con gusto la invitación y lo hizo, obligándolo a meterse recto, dejando que lo sintiera más fundo.

“Perverso.” le murmuró el mayor al oído mientras seguía moviéndose.

“Mira quién habla. No es a mí que se me puso dura por una rutina de gimnasia.” subrayó Yuto, echando la cabeza atrás para apoyarla en el hombro de Hikaru, dejándole espacio para volver a atacarle el cuello.

“No es mi culpa si tienes éxito de ser excitante durante una rutina de gimnasia.” se justificó Hikaru, luego dejó deslizar una mano al sexo del menor, envolviéndosela alrededor y tocándolo rápidamente. “Vamos. No finjamos que me guste sólo a mí. Córrete para mí, cariño.”

Y a Yuto le habría gustado reírse por la manera como lo había llamado; en cambio, serró los ojos y se corrió, así, sintiéndose como si las piernas ya no pudieran sostenerlo.

Hikaru dejó que se recuperara y luego lo empujó más contra la pared, para guardarlo entre ella y su cuerpo, y sintiéndolo aún más apretado de esa manera, sintiéndose aún más excitado, no tardó mucho en llegar él también al orgasmo, murmurando el nombre del menor mientras se corría dentro de él, más intenso de como recordaba haberse corrido en su vida.

Se apoyó contra de él, inseguro sobre como siguieran quedándose en pie, hasta que sintió Yuto pincharle una cadera.

“Quizá deberíamos meternos más cómodos.” le dijo, la voz todavía vacilante. “¿Te quedas?” preguntó luego, de repente desconfiado.

Hikaru tuvo unas dificultades en volver recto, luego finalmente lo miró y sonrió.

“Si me quieres.”

Yuto se encogió de hombros, indicando la habitación con la cabeza.

“Pues, vamos. Creo que necesito una buena noche de sueño para metabolizar lo que acabas de hacerme.”

“Te gustaría que una noche fuera suficiente.”

Y Yuto no tenía ni la fuerza ni las ganas de contradecirlo, pues se limitó a asentir y a empujarlo hacia la cama, dejando que cayera encima de esa.

Se pusieron bajo las sábanas, ambos decidiendo que iban a posponer la ducha y una discusión serio a la mañana siguiente.

“¿Hikaru?” dijo Yuto, a punto de dormirse.

“¿Sí?”

Pero el menor no dijo nada, e Hikaru pensó que se hubiera dormido en medio de cualquiera estuviera intentando decir, y no se preocupó de insistir para saber qué fuera.

Tenían la mañana siguiente. Y todavía estaba demasiado aturdido para temerla.

*

Cuando Hikaru se despertó, le tomó mucho tiempo antes de obligar su cerebro a recordar donde se encontrase y que hubiera pasado anoche.

Y al hacerlo, sonrió.

Se sentó en la cama poco familiar, estirándose y dándose cuenta sólo entonces que Yuto no estaba en la habitación.

Encontró su ropa cuidadosamente doblada en la silla en la esquina – gracias al trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo del menor – y se la puso, luego se dirigió perezosamente a la cocina.

Nakajima estaba sentado a la mesa, una taza de café frente a sí y los ojos fijos a la televisión, aunque pareciera distraído.

“Buenos días.” le dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa, entrando.

“Hola.” respondió el menor, y tardó un poco en devolver la sonrisa. “Lo siento, ¿la tv está demasiado alta? ¿Te desperté?” preguntó, tomando el control remoto para bajar el volumen.

“Para nada. Tengo que decírtelo, dormí maravillosamente.” inclinó la cabeza. “Y no tengo migraña. Genial, deberíamos patentar el sexo como remedio por la resaca.” bromó, sintiéndose bastante confuso al ver a Yuto sonrojarse.

“¿Quieres café?” preguntó el menor, poniéndose en pie para tomar una taza. “Normalmente no desayuno, pero puedo prepararte algo si quieres. Bueno... tengo arroz. Y huevos. Podría preparar el tamagoyaki.” sugirió.

Hikaru caminó hacia él, le cogió las muñecas y le hizo bajar la taza.

“Estoy muy bien.” le dijo, en lo que esperaba ser un tono tranquilizador. Se acercó a él con la intención de besarlo, y se molestó cuando Yuto se echó atrás, con una mirada indescifrable en la cara. “Oh.” dijo, dejándolo ir como si su piel quemara. “Lo siento, no he pensado. Yo…” arrugó el entrecejo y se calló, no sabiendo cómo continuar.

Yuto se quedó en silencio por un rato, mirando fijo al suelo.

“No necesitas hacer así, Hikka. Creo que anoche fue bastante claro por ambos, ¿no?” se encogió de hombros. “Hazte dar algo por el desayuno y luego vas a ser libre de irte.” añadió, girándose hacia la estufa.

Hikaru resopló y le cogió los hombros, obligándolo a volver a girarse.

“Deja de intentar hacerme comer, mamá.” dijo entre los dientes. “Supongo que no fue para nada claro. Al menos, para mí no. Creía...” suspiró. “¿No estabas _tan_ borracho, ¿verdad?” preguntó luego, perdiendo toda su confianza, si alguna vez tuvo esa.

Yuto hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos.

“No te preocupes, no te aprovechaste de mí. Estaba más que dispuesto, créeme.”

“Vale. Pues anoche estabas más que dispuesto, ¿y hoy ni puedo besarte? Mira, entiendo. Nos saltamos encima ayer, y estábamos demasiado fuera para hablar de cualquier cosa. Y entiendo si fue...” suspiró y se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, arañándose nerviosamente. “Si fue algo de una noche para ti. No quiero que haya malentendidos.”

Yuto se salió los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

“No hay nada de malentender. Te pusiste cachondo mientras filmábamos, me invitaste a un trago, te pedí de subir conmigo y follamos. Está bien, de verdad. Tenías que darte un capricho, lo entiendo. Sólo no quiero que te veas en la obligación de fingir que fuera algo diferente sólo por mí.”

Hikaru se sentó a la mesa y se frotó los ojos, como si así pudiera ver todo más claramente.

“No me veo en la obligación de fingir. No me di ningún capricho, yo…” hizo una mueca. “Me pasaba por la cabeza hace demasiado tiempo, Yuto. Anoche fue maravillosa, pero absolutamente no suficiente. Para mí, al menos. Sólo dime lo que piensas tú y voy a comportarme consecuentemente. Sin rencor.”

Yuto lo miró por un tiempo infinito, e Hikaru hubo dificultades en resistir a la tentación de pegarle la cabeza para intentar regresarlo a la vida.

Al hablar, la voz de Nakajima estaba más baja que antes, más desconfiada. 

“¿Pues no fue el calor del momento?” preguntó, mordiéndose fuerte la lengua, mostrando cuanto poco quisiera preguntárselo.

Hikaru se rio.

“No, no lo fue. Lo pensé durante un tiempo. Anoche fue mi posibilidad, eso es todo.” se encogió de hombros. “Quizá el momento no fue genial, ¿verdad?”

Yuto sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Momento perfecto.” lo contradijo. “Sabes, necesita más de lo que bebí anoche para pedir a alguien de venir a casa conmigo.”

“¿De verdad?” Hikaru levantó una ceja, sonriendo. “Pues, ¿Qué necesita?”

“No lo sé.” Yuto se arrodilló frente a él, llevando una mano a su nuca. “Haber tenido algo por la cabeza durante un tiempo, creo.” murmuró, y luego se le acercó y finalmente lo besó.

De repente Hikaru volvió a sentirse borracho, y supo instantáneamente que tampoco esa mañana iba a estar tiempo para hablar.

Pero estaba bien. Poco a poco, estaba seguro que iban a llegar a algo.

Antes del JUMParty siguiente, esperaba.


End file.
